Phones are Ringin'
by Delirium's Child
Summary: from the Martina McBride song. A possible future?


Phones are Ringin' All Over Town

By Martina McBride

_The lipstick on his collar, and the trace of cheap perfume_

_He undresses in the darkness, and eases into bed _

Joe slipped carefully between the covers, careful not to wake the woman asleep on the other side. Lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, he fought off the guilt that threatened to choke him like always. He turned to look at her, reached out to pull her to him, but something stopped him. His hand paused barely an inch from her skin and he couldn't make himself touch her.

Let her sleep, he decided at last. He'd talk to her tomorrow.

_With her face turned to the other wall, she pretends to be asleep_

_But it doesn't really matter, cause there's nothing to be said _

Stephanie lay on her side, keeping her eyes closed and forcing her breathing to remain even while the tears she couldn't quite control slid down her cheeks, dripped off her nose. She shifted her face further into the pillow and waited until his breathing slowed and became a little deeper.

She'd been here before. Same situation, new names. But the last time hadn't hurt like this. God, nothing had hurt like this.

_He calls from work to tell her, he's sorry about last night _

_I__f he uses all the right words, she'll forgive him once again._

He had made reservations at Rossini's, had the surprises wrapped and ready to go. She hadn't been awake when he left that morning, but she would be home this time of day. Today was the day she reserved for washing the windows and floors.

The roses with the invitation should have gotten there by now, but she hadn't called. Maybe the delivery boy had messed up…

_But the phone just keeps on ringin', and he knows there's something wrong_

_He feels his heart start pounding, and his head begins to spin _

No answer, just the answering machine. It had been that way since he started calling an hour ago. Her cell phone kicked over to her voice mail. His chest tightened painfully, and he felt the urge to reach for the old bottle of Maalox still tucked into the back of his desk.

It had been a long time since he'd felt this panic trying to get ahold of her. Hadn't felt it since the Slayers…But that didn't work. Steph wasn't a bounty hunter anymore, wasn't a target for psychos and gangs anymore. She was a safe, normal Burg wife.

"Cupcake?" he pleaded with the voice message, "Call me, ok? I'm worried about you."

_Chorus:_

_Phones are ringing all over town_

_North and south, and east and west _

_On main street up and down _

_He's got friends of his calling friends of hers _

_But she's nowhere to be found _

_Phones are ringing all over town _

"Carl, Eddie!" Joe yelled across the station. "Get a hold of Mary Lou and Lula. See if they've heard from Stephanie."

The two cops in question ambled over.

"Something up, Joe?" Carl asked carefully.

"I can't get her. Cell phone, house phone, nothing. I've been trying all day.'

"She's probably just pissed at you," Eddie suggested.

"Please, just try the girls. I'm going to check out the other usual suspects."

"Sure, Joe," they both agreed. He didn't notice the look they exchanged as he bent back over his phone book.

_He's called the hospital, her sister's house, and the place that does her hair. _

So far, nothing. No accident victims in the hospital, and Ellen hadn't heard from her. Valerie had snorted that she had better things to do than keep track of her little sister, and Mr. Alexander said she had been in last week. Joe took a long swallow of Maalox.

Mary Lou was dealing with two kids with chicken pox, Lula seemed to think that Stephanie disappearing was the smartest thing the girl had done in years. Sally Sweet had echoed the sentiment. Not that anyone had expected him to be much help anyway.

Another hit of the Maalox.

_God if something ever happened, he'd surely lose his mind _

_And he's thinking it's just like she's disappeared into thin air. _

He was praying, a constant thread through the back of his mind. Visions of the Abruzzi incident kept replaying in his head, mixed with scenes from the Slayers' ambush in the playground. Just let her be ok. Wherever she is, let her be okay. Let her talk to me again…

There was one number left to try, and suddenly Joe was wishing like hell that the Maalox would morph into a fifth of Jack Daniels. The alcohol fairy refused to appear, however, so Joe was left to grit his teeth and dial.

As far as Joe knew, if Steph wanted to disappear suddenly and completely, there was only one resource this effective at her disposal.

"Yo," a familiar male voice answered.

"Manoso. This is Detective Morelli."

"Yeah. Anything I can help you with detective?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you had talked to my wife lately?"

"You mean Stephanie? Not for a while. She in trouble?" Ranger's voice was calm and emotionless.

"She's disappeared."

"Thought you got her to quit bounty hunting so this wouldn't happen no more?" Joe fought the urge to put his fist through the nearest wall.

"Look, she's gone. No one's heard from her since this morning. I'm worried, ok?"

There was silence from the other end of the phone for a heartbeat too long.

"I'll see what I can find out," Ranger said finally and he disconnected.

_As American flight 204 departed right on time_

_Phones are ringing all over town_

_North and south, and east and west _

_On main street up and down _

_He's got friends of his calling friends of hers _

_But she's nowhere to be found _

_Phones are ringing all over town _

_Well he knows she'd never leave him _

_She's just got to be around _

_Phones are ringing, phones are ringing_

Phones are ringing all over town


End file.
